Beware for he must be wolf!
by Darkkissh
Summary: Cloud had seen it. He was a true wolf in sheep's clothing. Who was he kidding? That was stupid.


**Beware for he must be wolf!**

* * *

He was running, as fast as his legs would go. Sweat dropped to his clear blue eyes and his bright blond hair swung wildly sometimes even blocking his sight. He tried to move his legs faster, with more power. 'Why won't you move? Come on!' He berated himself mentally. Rounding yet another corner he felt like he hadn't gotten anywhere. There would come more corners and the almost endless hallways stayed the same. Grey and bland, really depressing. They weren't helping the feeling of dread inside his stomach at all. He was so anxious he was sure he could puke. He got a speed boost or maybe his mind was playing a trick on him. No matter, he turned left and continued running. The walls around him looked to be blurring. 'Whoa! Can I really run this fast? Well it's for his sake...' His thoughts were turning to mush and the adrenaline took over his body. Somehow running like this was a bit exhilarating, even if now wasn't the time to even have such thoughts less the feeling of any kind of positiveness. He had to get there, to save him! Stumbling over his feet he lost his balance. 'Of course I would fall, there was no way running like that would be possible for me.' That bitter thought almost got him to cry as he slid along the floor maybe having put his hands forward to stop his fall, maybe not. He tried to hurry back up. 'I have to save him!' A gentle smiling face he had seen, sometimes even directed at him, flashed in his mind. He felt furious, that smile, it... Losing his train of thought he was still trying to get up and continue running. But no matter what he somehow couldn't get back on his feet. 'What's wrong with me? He's in danger and here I am laying on the floor on the other side of the fucking building!' Now Cloud wasn't usually one to curse, he himself at least like to believe he was more on the timid side and preferred it that way. But alas his best friend, 'or maybe even the only friend', was in grave danger and he would never even realise it until it was too late. 'Zack, no! Don't go! He's a wolf, he'll eat you! Can't you see how he leers at you?!' Still he couldn't move much less get up.

"ZACK!" He shouted still flailing on the floor and sitting up abruptly? He was sweating and felt horrible. His face felt horrible to be precise. He had fallen though hadn't he? Looking around he noticed he was sitting on a cold hard floor, some bed sheets on the floor around him. Slightly waking up and starting to comprehend his situation he realised running in the hallways was a dream but he had actually fallen from his bed and was now on the floor.

Sighing heavily he started to pull his fallen blanket towards him but was soon disrupted by the door to his bedroom bursting open.

"Cloud! Are you okay? What is it? I heard you scream and-" Another teen, with black spiky hair was frantically looking around his room. A huge buster sword drawn and ready to strike anything that as much as breathed wrong.

Cloud looked at his friend eyes almost dropping from their sockets. "Eh? Z-Zack?! What?" He was stuttering horribly. Somehow getting up and forgetting his blanket to the floor.

"Are you okay? What happened?" Having ascertained that there was no threat in the room currently he lowered his sword and turned to look at Cloud. Regretting it immediately after seeing his favourite chocobo head was only in his boxers and looked downright delicious. 'No! Stop, you mustn't...' It wasn't like he hadn't seen the blond in bed wear before this shouldn't arouse him like this. He shook his head blushing slightly at the sight but believed he could hide it.

"Zack, umm.. What? Why are you here?" He looked at Zack funnily tilting his head just enough to call it that.

"Huh? You screamed my name of course I would come to sa- see what's going on.." Keeping his expression serious and eyes on Cloud. He tried to get the other to not notice his nervousness. And if something really had happened he would make sure the blond would tell everything, without leaving anything out. He would usually attempt to keep others from helping him to the point of ridiculousness.

"Did I really scream out loud?" Cloud scratched the behind of his head sheepishly looking down trying to avoid eye contact and definitely not blushing. "Sorry.. But how come you got inside or even heard me?" Looking at Zack ludicrously with a questioning smile.

"Oh, umm.. I was coming to ask you to come train with me and Angeal.. It's a rare day off for all of us and I thought it could do good to spar a little. I was just about to knock when you screamed and I just panicked and tore through the door to get inside. Those doors are made of paper I swear, but sometimes it's a good thing.. Anyways what happened?" Zack was still concerned and his heart should be calming down a little by now but with Cloud almost naked in front of him with that messy hair his pulse seemed to get even faster by second.

"Eheheheh..." Cloud laughed awkwardly. "I had this weird dream about you... It was horrible" Cloud felt himself frown and Zack's eyes seemed to glow a little, he couldn't read his face though. 'I've never seen him look like that.' Cloud went to pick up his blanket and throw it back to his bed.

"What kind of dream?" Zack held his chin in thought, maybe actually admiring the smaller teen bending down to pick up his fallen blanket. More like staring at his rear. Hey! It was a good ass, who wouldn't? He found himself arguing in his mind trying to find a good reason for permitting himself to lust for his little chocobo head. 'When was Cloud ever mine?' His brow furrowed as he continued staring, after a while breaking into a grin. 'Since now Cloud is mine!' Zack declared loudly in his mind. Continuing to stare of course.

Having returned the blanket to his bed Cloud suddenly felt a shiver go down his spine. 'What was that?' It felt like a huge beast had scrutinised him. 'Must be the dream messing with me still..' Finally realising he was still in his boxers, slightly embarrassed, he turned to his wardrobe. "Well... I was.. You were.. Umm.." How could he tell the other without having to hear of it for the next few months. The dream started to seem sillier by the second and by now Cloud was deeply embarrassed. And he was quite sure Zack wouldn't fall for a lie. "Why must we use our rare day off to train?" He tried to change the topic and maybe distract the other with his question.

"Hmm? Was it a wet dream?" He smirked as he watched Cloud splutter trying to vehemently deny his accusation. "Training is fun, so get into your training gear and don't try to change the topic." Zack was now smirking and laughing at Cloud. For such a timid and shy country boy, he sure had a variety of interesting expressions to make.

He was trying to get his clothes out of the wardrobe but it proved difficult as his friend's comment almost had him fall over nothing. " No it was not a wet dream!" Face bright red he pulled a shirt over his head and slipped some pants on. "A wolf was attacking and eating you-"

Now it was Zack's turn to tilt his head in confusion. "What wolf?"

"Angeal and..." Shit. He wasn't supposed to tell his friend that. Quickly stuffing his feet into his boots he attempted a quick escape through the door. He was almost at the doorway when Zack tripped him over halting his carefully planned escape. "Ghh.. Ouch." Hitting his face on the floor again he could do nothing but glare at a spot on the floor.

"Heh.." Zack quickly straddled Cloud sitting on his back keeping him effectively in place. "Angeal was attacking and eating me you say? As a wolf? And you felt it was horrible?" He was having quite a lot of fun teasing the small blond now. It was cute how embarrassed he could get. IT was also weird how he seemed to want to harass the blond way more today. And for some reason he was getting quite aroused by it, nothing visible yet thank goddess.

"No, nothing!" Voice strained and clearly embarrassed he tried to convince Zack it was nothing. Trying to desperately squirm out from under Zack using all of his strength it seemed he wouldn't budge for some time. "It was nothing, he wasn't a wolf!" Shuddering at the memory in his dream; Angeal ... it was horrible. Now awake that seemed completely stupid.

"Whatever you say spiky" Grinning and ruffling Cloud's hair he got up and lifted Cloud up all the way to his shoulder. "Well let's get going!" He took off towards the training rooms running. All protests falling to deaf ears. "Never thought you had such kinky dreams though."

Blushing madly while being carried off like a sack of potatoes Cloud shouted at this friend to let him down, he could walk and run on his own. "It was not a wet dream!"

Neither of them hearing or seeing Cloud's bedroom door falling of its hinges and Cloud even ignoring the bits and pieces of what had previously been his door as well. Luckily there was nothing of worth to steal in his room. It took some minutes and turning corners and what not but they got to the training room, apparently Angeal had been waiting for them inside and seemed amused when the two made their entrance.

There was nobody else in the room, thank Goddess. And Cloud demanded with a feeble voice to be let down. The bumpy ride did wonders to his stomach and the dinner from last night had decided to defy gravity and was climbing upwards, fast. Cloud took off to the nearest bathroom.

Zack went to greet his mentor and started telling exactly what had happened at Cloud's room.

Emerging from the bathroom having emptied his stomach and rinsed his mouth of the taste, he trudged back to Zack and Angeal. Not before sending a swift glare to both of their way, one for each. The reasons differing though. Looking at Angeal again he came to the conclusion that he would never do anything to hurt Zack like that he shook his head and decided to forget about his nightmare.

"So he was totally having a sex dream and screaming my name. Apparently his wet dream also included you as a wolf eating me! Can you believe it? He looks so innocent though.." Zack was making gestures with his hands as he told his version of the story to Angeal while grinning and laughing. Angeal looked quite stunned though.

Eyes widening in horror Cloud took a fast sprint towards Zack. "That isn't true!" He screeched trying to tackle Zack before he spread his own edition of the morning's events any further. Zack evaded quite swiftly though and wrapped his arms around Cloud squeezing him in a resemblance of a hug. "It was not a wet dream!" His voice muffled thanks to having his face pressed to Zack's chest. Well neither of the other two could see his red face now.

"Hmm.. I was a wolf eh?" Angeal smiled watching his puppy crush his friend in a self defence hug. Laughing quietly he shook his head. "Well all of us have our own fantasies I guess." A gentle smile was directed at Cloud and Zack as the blond was let go, making the blush last on his face longer.

Zack and Angeal started sparring playfully while Cloud took off for a few warm up laps. Needing some time away from the two as his blush seemed to stay as the both of them seemed to smirk at him every other moment. 'If there's something similar between them it's definitely not only their shared fighting style and swords.' Cloud thought angrily blushing and trying to think for something that would get Zack to believe him. Or maybe he was doing it on purpose to get a rise out of him.

Well they sparred for some hours changing partners from Angeal and Zack to Cloud and Zack and then Angeal and Cloud. They decided to stop when Cloud's stomach made an agry protest and Zack burst out laughing earning a whack from Angeal's practice sword over his head for letting his guard down. Zack whined something about Angeal being too harsh on him and afterwards laughing at Cloud's grumbling stomach, but missing the concerned look Angeal gave to Cloud.

"I'm sorry, I should have known Zack carried you here without letting you eat any breakfast." Angeal went over to Cloud to help him up from his sitting position on the floor.

"It's okay.. Though I would like to eat soon." Cloud sheepishly looked to the right towards the door to the training room. Angeal was Zack's mentor and always nice, even to Cloud but he was a commander and Cloud was slightly overwhelmed in his presence. He thought of Angeal being a very good role model for others, strong and kind.

"Hmm?" Angeal suddenly took a firm grip on Cloud's chin and kept him facing the door while he was inspecting Cloud's cheek. "Zack come here a little.."

"Eh? Umm... Commander Hewley?" Cloud was horrified. Had he done something?

Zack hurried over seeing his friend's discomfort. "What is it?" Zack looked at what Angeal was looking. "Oh, eheheh ouch?" Zack tried to look innocent.

"I assume this somehow has to do with you?" Angeal looked sternly at Zack.

"Well.. he might have hit his face on the floor before we left" Zack poked Cloud's left cheek, earning a painful sounding hiss from Cloud.

"Might have? Half of his face is purple.. It must have taken a while to manifest as I don't think this was here when you arrived.." Shaking his head Angeal let go of Cloud's chin. "I have told you that you may also call me by my first name have I not, Cloud?"

"Yes, sir-" He blushed again.

Angeal laughed at him. "We are already friends are we not? No need to be so polite, but you should probably go and have that checked in the infirmary before we go for a lunch, no?" He looked to Zack. "Take him to have that checked it's your responsibility for causing it."

"Is my face that bad?" Cloud had to wonder, he hadn't noticed anything wrong at all before Zack had poked him.

"Well.." Looking away guiltily Zack helped his friend up but afterwards looked him straight to the eyes. "It looks quite like shit"

Sighing Cloud started walking towards the door. "Well gee, thanks for tripping me then."

"Sorry" Zack was looking at Cloud with his infamous puppy eyes and successfully affecting his friend.

"Ugh.. I'll forgive you this once." Cloud had to look away before he would attempt to hug his dark haired friend.

Before the infirmary they had to shower though. All of them had sweated more than enough to smell and their clothes seemed to be dripping sweat.

They got to the infirmary and to Cloud's misfortune and Zack's luck it was completely empty. All of the staff seemed to be having a lunch break. Well this was only an infirmary and had like two nurses so it wasn't anything new.

Cloud went over to the sink in the far corner next to a bed and peered in the mirror above. "It really looks like shit" Wondering what he could put into it to make it go away.

Zack was busy shuffling through some cabinets. "Think you need some painkillers?" He took a small package and popped one tablet onto his hand walking over to Cloud and taking a plastic cup from a shelf on his way. Reaching past Cloud he filled the cup with water standing slightly behind him.

"I don't think it hurts that bad.. Yet" Cloud heard a silent humming noise from Zack before he was yanked backwards and fell to the bed. Closing his eyes on reflex and starting to shout at Zack "Hey! That's dangerous-"

Zack had taken the tablet in his mouth taking a sip of water as well before tugging at Cloud's arm to throw him on to the bed next to them. He watched Cloud shout at him angrily while leaning down. Lips pressed to Cloud's and tongue pushing the half melted pill and water to Cloud's mouth making him shut up, shocked. He even got Cloud to swallow and eyes glinting mischievously continuing the kiss. Pressing Cloud down further he moved his mouth trying to coax Cloud to accepting it and felt him starting to respond to his kiss slightly. 'Whoa, he's not pushing me way then.' He was feeling extreme happiness when Cloud even let out a small cute noise. 'Awws, such a cutie' pulling away after a while he went and licked Clouds bruised cheek seeing the red colour spread over his whole face. "All better now then?"

What spurred this on? Zack wouldn't joke like this, he was sure, but then... He was blushing madly. It even feels a bit nice. He didn't even notice Zack leaning away before he was licking his cheek asking something. "You.. Wha- That was?" He was stuttering and couldn't even remember one word due to the shock he was going through.

"How could I resist you? You've been tempting me for weeks already" Grinning playfully and whining Zack pulled Cloud up from the bed and into a crushing hug.

"S-Stupid!" Cloud's voice was barely coming out but Zack definitely heard that, if the following laugh was any indication. He was completely overwhelmed and couldn't even think at the moment. 'Does this mean he really likes me that way? I've never thought about things happening like this..' Cloud was completely lost in his thoughts but one thing he knew for sure; he felt a bit happy and thus decided that it wasn't at least a bad thing.

Taking Cloud's hand to his own Zack lead them out of the infirmary and to the designated diner they were supposed to meet at for a lunch with Angeal.

In the shadows Angeal was watching silently. He wouldn't give up his puppy to just about anyone. Though he could certainly settle for a new chocobo in their family. That thought got his gentle smile to take on the tiniest bit of evilness but it soon passed and nobody would ever have even noticed the transition. But as that certain chocobo had caught more than one or two pair of eyes it wasn't going to be an easy, he suspected. 'I better get going then, or I'll be there after them and that would seem weird.' He mused while taking off towards the diner as well.

* * *

Greetings

Hopefully you enjoyed reading this! I apologize for any mistakes, I betaed this myself around midnight so there might be weird sentences and such still lingering. I noticed that the story became quite fast paced but I was too lazy to change it. Also, I haven't played even FF7 through yet, much less bought Crisis Core or played it, thus my knowledge on the actual content of those two games is quite limited. I won't go to wikipedia because I don't want to know what really happens, aside from the millions of fics and doujins I've read, I don't really have any idea what all happens with Cloud's life and such.

For this fic I had the idea of Cloud being maybe a cadet maybe having just gotten into SOLDIER or something like that so I'm twisting the history a bit to my liking.

I can't really explain this story. Other than I had the scene of Zack laughing at Cloud for thinking Angeal being an evil wolf in my head yesterday morning.. Then I just started writing and actually got this done! Also I read some donjons, all of them were so sad ;_; So I tried to write something lightweight and funny.

It's been quite a long time since I've actually managed to finish any of my started fics and I don't even think this will get a continuation, any time soon at least.


End file.
